Ilumaria en Eleari
= Essentials = *Full Name: Ilumaria en Eleari *Aliases: Ilumaria, Ilari. *Title(s): Torch, Bearer *Gender: Female *Alignment: Lawful, Good *Class: Hunter *Professions: Jewelcrafting, Mining *Guild: None (((but looking for an RP one!)) = General Appearance = *Apparent age: Early Adulthood *Height: 7'4" *Weight: 205 pounds *Eye color: bright cerulean *Hair color: A hue of blue so dark it appears to be an iridescent black *Skin: luminous nightshade purple *Horns: Outwards and up-curling = Background = *Place of Birth: Anden Aleri, a village near the Allerian Stronghold in Terokkar Forest on Draenor. *Residence/Home: Azuremyst Isles, Kalimdor *Parents: Derindon en Eleari and Lareari en Eleari (both killed in the crash) *Siblings: Endinar en Eleari (her brother, killed in the crash) *Other Relations: None *Language(s): Draenei, Common = In Depth = Appearance Tall and strong, Ilumaria blends in with the rest of the Draenei enough to never be overly notable or easily picked out. Her muscles are honed from the nearly-religious and constant exercising her and the rest of those in her village were inclined towards and quite dedicated to, and instead of bulking her frame they only streamline and work together like those of a swimmer's. She prefers to wear soft clothing when not working or on the Hunt, in the same hues as the environment around her. She loves jewelry and metals crafted to compliment the environment as well, feeling most at one with it when she mimics it. The most notable features about Ilumaria besides her sturdy muscle structure (which is not uncommon among the Draenei at all), are her graceful and long fingers, and similar neck. Personality Mostly gentle and warm, Ilumaria was raised to be a child of the Light and to always, in her mother's words, "Consider the naaru." In her village, ostracizing someone for anything but the most heinous of crimes was utterly taboo and unacceptable, and before all else compassion and a willingness to help has been cultivated in Ilumaria. She is fervent and intense in her love, and though her anger is very swift and she does not hesitate to kill if needs be (she accepts this as the give and take of life and all survival) she always performs the needed acts with justice and balance in mind. She believes that the Naaru were the creators of the light, the secret-keepers and guardians. But she has heard the tales of them and their interactions with the Draenei, and believes that they are the chosen people, to be Light bearers. On a more personal level, Ilumaria is relatively trusting of other members of her own race but suspicious of outsiders (although she is good at hiding that fact). She is very unsure of herself and beneath the veneer of bravery, she is in fact quite depressed at the History of her people. Though by all appearances she has utter confidence in the prevalence of the Light, in the darkest of times she loses her patience and temper at the twisting, persecution, and manipulation of her race, cursing the shadows and those that would help hurt such a group of people as her own beloved Draenei. History Born in the tiny village of Anden Aleri, Ilumaria's home was always one of peace and prosperity, even with the ever constant threat of destruction hanging over all of their heads. For hours every day her entire village was abuzz and moving, no matter the heat or weather or goings on of the rest of Draenor. Exercise was highly prized and emphasized and was achieved through everyday activities (water gathering, etc) and also planned events and seasonal festivals centered around. Her education is owed to the entirety of her village, the Elders teaching the Younger out of books of written lore and verbal lore from the times ago. It was a blend of both intellectual objectivity and emotional sensitivity that her and her peers were taught to use. Along with those sensibilities, she was taught how to use magic, weapons, and traverse the lands, as well as trade skills that would help in everyday village life and beyond, should she ever choose to leave. Ilumaria was happy in her life, and whenever she was concerned that their time of peace would come to an end, her parents would always gently reassure her that it was pointless to worry over those things that she could not yet control. In her heart, she always believed she would not live to see the day that their world crumbled. She was wrong, and saw it crumble before her eyes. The attacks were vicious and intense even for being so sudden, performed by Orcs on villages and cities, killing indiscriminately all Draenei they came across. The creatures sent after them were terrifying in their cruel indifference, in their joy of bloodshed and suffering. Ilumaria and her family were lucky enough to have fled and joined with the rest of the lucky ones, attempting to leave Draenor by planar travel and start over once again, as their ancestors had done so many years before. They made their final battle over Tempest Keep, the survivors from the bloody conflict (including, amazingly, Ilumaria's entire intact family) poured into the wing they had managed to claim. Over the din and chaos ensuing as people desperately tried to pull their wounded kin in after them, Ilumaria shouted her love to her nearby family, her eyes locking with both her mother's and father's, and finally her brother's. The rest is a blur in Ilumaria's eyes, she remembers the sensation of movement and then the feeling of an explosion rocking her very core, waking up then sometime later on an alien terrain, the bodies of her People scattered around her.. some alive, some dead. She rose after a time and immediately set out to find her family, helping those alive she came across and taking note of those she knew who were dead. When she finally found her mother, her father, and her brother, all scattered over the Isle she had been on, each of them had expired from the hard journey and crash landing. She was overcome with grief, but recognizing the urgency with which they were faced, Ilumaria found her way to the nearest outpost of Survivors and added her parents and brother's names to the list of the Dead, before turning her attention to helping to aid the survival of the rest of the Draenei. As she told someone who tried to comfort her in her grief over her family, "We will go on." And she is. = Current Events = ((forthcoming)) = Stories, Artwork, and Misc. = ((forthcoming)) Category:Alliance Category:Draenei Category:Hunter